Atrapados
by MrRayney
Summary: Ella pensó que habían sido cautelosos y podían salirse con la suya, pero desgraciadamente al parecer no eran tan afortunados como creían que eran.


**_Caught_**

 ** _Escrito por Elaina96_**

 ** _Traducido por MrRayney_**

Dos traducciones en tan poco tiempo… ¡Debe ser el apocalipsis! La verdad es que este one-shot ya lo tenía medianamente traducido, pero no recordaba donde lo había guardado y apenas lo encontré.

 ** _Esta historia no es de mi propiedad, tampoco lo son los personajes. Yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Atrapados_**

Chico Bestia se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la torre con tranquilidad. Tomándose su tiempo, al ser un día libre de entrenamiento y dándole tiempo para pensar sobre el rumbo que estaba tomando su vida. Luchar contra el crimen se había vuelto algo ya no tan frecuente en las últimas semanas y encontró que fue agradable no tener que salir corriendo cada cinco minutos solo porque a un loco se le ocurrió la idea de robar algún sitio o dominar el mundo solamente porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Un descanso de la acción en realidad podría darle tiempo para pensar cual sería el rumbo de su vida y lo que quería hacer con ella.

Sin embargo estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de una presencia oculta cerca de donde se encontraba. Pasando junto a la puerta que daba al armario de almacenamiento, la puerta lentamente comenzó a abrirse en silencio y una mano salió repentinamente de la puerta entreabierta, agarrándolo y jalándolo con fuerza de su camisa. Antes de que pudiera pensar o pedir ayuda un pequeño dedo se posó sobre sus labios haciéndole callar.

—Raven…— logro pronunciar, pero nuevamente ella lo hizo callar. Él no pudo evitar sonreír y negar con la cabeza— ¿En serio? ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo en el armario? Sabes que no podemos seguir haciendo esto ¿verdad?

— ¿Por qué no?— pregunto ella.

—Porque los otros no son unos estúpidos y tarde o temprano vamos a quedar atrapados.

—Creo que hemos sido demasiado cautelosos— respondió ella en voz baja.

—Creo que hemos tenido suerte y esa suerte no va a durar para siempre— contrataco él.

—Entonces nos encargaremos de eso cuando suceda— murmuro la hechicera agarrándolo de su camisa y apoyándose sobre su pecho.

—Entonces ¿Por qué últimamente has actuado tan juguetona? Pareces un animal en celo— se burló el changeling mostrando su característica sonrisa.

Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a seguirle la corriente.

— ¡Cállate y bésame!— exigió ella sujetándolo con más fuerza.

—Tan demandante como siempre, Rae— dijo aun sonriendo— Si no te conociera, no se me pasaría por la cabeza que quieres repetir lo que ocurrió la semana pasada.

—Garfield— murmuro la empática con cierta molestia, sus rostros separados por unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

Esta era el tipo de cosas en las que pensaba demasiado. Su relación con Raven era complicada y siempre trato de no pensar más en ella. Era…extraño pero nunca se resistió (no es como si tan siquiera lo hubiera intentado), él tan solo se dejaba llevar por el momento e ir con la corriente y dejar que el instinto primario de Raven se hiciera cargo de la situación.

Sus labios lo devoraban ferozmente, sus manos jugueteaban sobre su torso. Sus piernas lo mantenían fuertemente apresado en el suelo. Estaba actuando bruscamente, eso siempre fue divertido aunque sabía que tenía que detenerla cuando sintió como sus manos comenzaban frenéticamente a arañar su uniforme.

—Raven…vamos…—se rio en voz baja mientras la alejaba un poco— Tienes que reducir la velocidad.

—Lo siento— se disculpó ella mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco. Mantener el control siempre fue un dilema para ella en estas situaciones.

Chico Bestia no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo tierna que se veía su novia, finalmente decidió dar el primer paso y trato de revivir el ambiente solo que a un ritmo mucho más lento. Ella correspondió el beso suavemente aunque todavía de una manera apasionada mientras dejaba que sus manos se deslizaran por debajo de su playera. A veces era divertido verla actuar de esa manera tan brusca y apasionada, pero a veces a él le gustaba tomar las cosas con calma por lo que ella tiende a necesitar que se lo recuerde.

Se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para una posición mucho más cómoda mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella, sin romper el beso. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus hombros, comenzando a jugar tiernamente con su cabello, a pesar de que tenía la tentación de apartarse y decirle que a veces ir lento podía ser divertido. Desgraciadamente cuando se aparto fue por una razón completamente diferente…

La puerta se había abierto.

Ambos amantes quedaron en estado de shock cuando vieron que Cyborg los miraba fijamente a ambos.

—Bueno… ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?— pregunto con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Cyborg!— exclamo Raven frenéticamente mientras se apartaba de Chico Bestia con rapidez— ¡Esto…esto no es lo que parece!

Chico Bestia permaneció sentado en el suelo, sorprendentemente tranquilo y relajado a pesar de la situación en la que estaban.

—Garf…quiero decir Chico Bestia me estaba ayudando con algo y luego me tropecé— dijo ella tratando de crear una excusa convincente.

—Por supuesto— dijo Cyborg claramente sin creerle ni una palabra.

—Por favor, Raven. Ni que Cyborg fuera tan estúpido como para creerse eso— comento Chico Bestia mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Raven tan solo suspiro en señal de derrota.

— ¿No se lo vas a decir a Starfire, verdad?— pregunto ella claramente aterrorizada de lo que podría hacer su mejor amiga si se enteraba de esto.

— ¡Decirle!— exclamo Cyborg mientras comenzaba a reírse— No tendría ningún sentido, ella ya lo sabe.

— ¿De verdad?— pregunto Chico Bestia burlonamente mientras Raven parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

—Eso es simplemente maravilloso— murmuro la hechicera.

—Te dije que en cualquier momento se nos acabaría nuestra suerte— comento Chico Bestia.

—Pensé que éramos muy cautelosos— suspiro ella.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes sobre eso, hombre de hojalata?— pregunto Chico Bestia.

—Vamos chicos— dijo Cyborg tratando de no comenzar a reírse— Es un poco difícil guardar un secreto en esta torre con todas mis cámaras de seguridad en todas partes.

— ¡¿Qué?!— pregunto Raven claramente sorprendida.

—Viejo, estamos en video— dijo Chico Bestia intentando no reírse.

—Sí, las cámaras están por todas partes, excepto los baños. Aunque cuando los vi entrar juntos…bueno, no necesariamente hay que ser un genio para saber lo que estaban haciendo— bromeo el titan cibernético.

—Hmm… ¿Me pregunto si tendrá una cinta de lo ocurrido la semana pasada?— pensó Chico Bestia en voz alta.

— ¡Garfield!— grito Raven completamente avergonzada mientras dirigía nuevamente su atención al hombre de metal— Espera ¿Acaso Robin sabe sobre esto?

—Realmente no estoy seguro— respondio Cyborg rascándose la cabeza—Nunca está presente cuando Starfire y yo estamos hablando sobre ustedes dos, tampoco creo que haya revisado las cámaras porque sabemos que él no las revisa a menos de que algo sospechoso esté ocurriendo. Así que puedo decirles que el chico maravilla no está al tanto de todo esto.

— ¿Estar al tanto de qué?— pregunto Robin detrás de Cyborg y tomando a todos por sorpresa.

— ¡Oye, no hagas eso!— le grito Cyborg mientras intentaba que su corazón volviera al lugar correcto.

—Entonces ¿De que no estoy al tanto?— pregunto Robin con los brazos cruzados e ignorando el hecho de que estuvo a punto de ocasionarles un paro cardiaco a sus amigos.

—Me largo de aquí— dijo Chico Bestia levantando las manos al aire mientras se alejaba. Había tenido más que suficiente de todo esto, ya luego si fuera necesario hablaría con Robin. Pero por el momento Raven estaba por su cuenta.

—Estoy esperando— dijo Robin impacientemente.

—No estas al tanto acerca de….la fiesta sorpresa que estamos planeando para Starfire este fin de semana. Gorfingus que es un día festivo en Tamaran…queremos que sea sorpresa— explico Raven siendo esta la primera mentira que se le vino a la mente.

—Oh…bien, entonces no hay problema— dijo Robin quien parecía convencido de su excusa.

—Buena mentira— le murmuro Cyborg a la hechicera.

—Si necesitan ayuda con cualquier cosa solo avísenme…aunque debo advertirles que no les va a gustar para nada lo que hay en el menú.

Cyborg tan solo arrugo la cara completamente asqueado y veía como su líder comenzaba a alejarse.

—Por cierto, Raven. Yo no sería un buen detective si no estuviera al tanto de tu relación con Chico Bestia y lo que han estado haciendo aquí.

—Simplemente genial ¿Por qué no van y se lo cuenta a los Titanes del Este?— pregunto Raven completamente avergonzada de toda esta situación— Estoy segura de que estarían encantados de saber sobre mi vida privada.

—Oh, ellos ya están al tanto de todo esto— le explico Cyborg burlonamente— Speedy me debe cincuenta dólares.

—Mátenme por favor—pidió Raven con la cara completamente sonrojada.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
